


Doused

by willowcabins



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pwp sequel to Experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doused

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kelsie (tumblr user kenyarosewater) and Roo (tumblr user carlygrieg)

“I don’t know whether I should be impressed or worried that you have these coverings for your car,” Helena smirks at Myka. She runs her hands along the waterproof covering with which Myka has covered the car seat. Myka rolls her eyes.

“That purple goo is _impossible_ to get off car seats,” Myka explains. “When Pete and I started at the Warehouse, we weren’t as compatible.” Myka grins at the memory of her and Pete’s stupid arguments that had lasted for _hours_ as they travelled across America, finding artefacts. “Whenever we had an argument in the Warehouse, Artie would goo us. I decided these would be a nice investment.” Helena smirks, sitting down and twisting her hair over her shoulder carefully so it doesn’t flick all over the place.

“No need for me to be jealous then?” She asks. Myka gives her a deadpan look, her eyes quickly flitting to the bite marks that Helena has collected in the last 24 hours. Helena chuckles in agreement and leaned back against the seat, sighing in content as Myka starts the car.

“It was really annoying with Pete though,” Myka remembers fondly, pulling out of the dirt road away from the Warehouse. “He would always get into the shower first, and because Leena doesn’t want anyone sitting on her upholstery with goo clothing, I usually had to go and sit outside and wait for him to be done.”

“How _annoying_ ,” Helena hums and Myka glances over at her passenger, who was grinning slyly in the car seat, combing through her goo-wet hair.

She narrows her eyes. “What are you thinking?” She demands. Helena just shrugs, wiping her hand on her already goo-covered trousers.

“I was just thinking that between the two of us, I am sure we can come up with a way to solve _that_ problem,” she grins.

Leena sees the state they’re in as they step out of the car and crunch on the gravel in front of the B&B. “Gooery take revenge?” She asks, meeting them at the door and making a face. Helena smirks.

“Something like that,” she offers as Myka drags her past Leena.

“Well, you know the rule…” Leena starts, but suddenly blinks and sighs. “I’m going to go grocery shopping now.” She takes the key off the hook and slips into her shoes. “The B&B will be empty while I’m gone. Don’t flood my bathroom.” Helena watches her go, brow furrowing. Myka just nods, yanking at Helena’s hand to make her start walking again.

“What was that about?” Helena wonders aloud. Myka rolls her eyes again and turns to lean her back against the bathroom door, pushing against it as she grins at Helena.

“She can read auras, Helena,” Myka reminds Helena with a grin. “She’s just being a good friend.” Myka steps into the bathroom and grins. She turns on the shower quickly, watching the jet gain strength with a curling smile. She toes off her boots and strips herself of her clean and dry socks before she steps under the shower jet, all the rest of her clothes still on. “This washes them out better,” Myka tells HG, holding out her hand. Helena laughs.

“You just want to get me naked,” she disagrees accepting Myka’s hand. Myka laughs and pulls Helena right under the shower jet to slowly kiss her as water falls around their faces. Helena moans quietly, opening her mouth to Myka’s gentle tongue as the taller woman kisses her leisurely. There is a slow slide of tongues as the water settles on them, soaking their clothes and wetting slime-filled hair. They break for air and Myka pushes away the wet hair plastered to Helena’s cheeks lovingly, taking in every tiny detail of her lover’s face as she smiles, content.

“You know me too well,” Myka agrees. She begins to deal with Helena’s button-up blouse and marvelous bra again, flicking open the buttons with practiced ease unencumbered by the constant spray of wetness from the showerhead. As her hands graze over the hickey for what seemed to be the nth time that day, Myka grins at Helena: it’s an impish grin that Helena knows well and for a second it weakens her knees.

“As if you ever had to be jealous,” Myka mocks as wet hand trace bruised flesh, returning to the task of the heavy hanging blouse at hand. Myka pushes the wet and heavy blouse on the floor, gazing at Helena in a second of naked admiration before she steps into her again. Helena finds herself pushed against the freezing marble of the wall as Myka’s lips find hers again, leisurely kisses becoming more fierce and predatorily.

Determined not to be outdone, Helena pushes off Myka’s blazer and begins to pull on Myka t-shirt. Myka ignores Helena’s protests and begins to busy herself with Helena’s bra again.

This time no great leverage is needed to unbalance the partner; Helena simply arrests Myka’s hand and switches places with the taller woman, pushing her lithe frame against the cold marble of the shower. “It’s my turn,” Helena tells her girlfriend, wet t-shirt and bra falling out of the shower with a decisive splat as Helena pushes her thigh between Myka’s legs, and despite the fact she is slightly shorter than Myka, she dominates her. One hand is knotted in Myka’s hair, tilting the taller woman’s face downwards so she can suck on the agent’s tongue, her own back arching when Myka moans into her. Her other hand is tugging at Myka’s hips, creating an off rhythm rocking that makes Myka hum in half-hearted protest. Her own hands slide down from Helena’s hair to hold the her ass, literally thrusting the Myka into her through her jeans.

Helena hums in amusement, her wet hands trailing down and slipping under Myka’s wet and stiff jeans, applying the right amount of pressure to elicit a quiet moan out of Myka. She slips her hand even further and pushes Myka’s underwear out of the way, making Myka arch into her touch, so she can slip two fingers gradually. Myka gasps and looks up at the ceiling, her hands clenching in Helena’s hair as she brings the woman’s lips back to her own. Helena begins a gentle rhythm with her hands, constricted by the jeans; she gradually increases the pace until her hand was in sync with Myka’s heavy breaths.

“Don’t stop,” Myka gasps as Helena does exactly that. She sinks to her knees on the shower tiles, extracting her hand and leaving Myka without her much needed friction. Helena just grins, carefully undoing the button on Myka’s soaked jeans without grazing her stomach. She looks up into Myka’s green eyes: the dilated pupils and  wet hair, pushed back, give her a wild appearance, and Helena relishes it. The stream of water is right over her and she grins up at Myka, who seems to be watching every drop of water run down Helena’s chest.

“We should probably get these clothes off,” Helena offers helpfully, never breaking eye contact with Myka as she carefully pulls down the zipper of the wet jeans. Myka keens, pushing her wet hair out of her face as Helena’s fingers explore every line of her thighs and calves in the name of pushing down her jeans. They cling to her skin but Helena extracts her, leaving her whole lower body tingling with sparks of electric current. Helena hooks her thumbs under Myka’s underwear and carefully repeats the process, pulling them down without actually touching anything. Myka moans and Helena lightly kisses her inner thigh, breath on wet skin intensifying the goosebumps. Myka’s hips buck.

“Stop teasing,” she groans. Helena laughs ghostly breath on wetness arousing Myka further before she starts peppering kisses dispersed with infantile bites up Myka’s wet thigh. She pauses right at the apex and Myka’s about to tell her off again but then Helena’s tongue is just where Myka needs it. She drags it through Myka’s fold, the heat of her tongue a sweet contrast to the cold of the water, and Myka arches against the wall. Helena stabilizes Myka’s hips with her right hand, wrapping the other one around Myka’s legs for better access as Myka’s hips try and match the rhythm of Helena’s impatient tongue. Helena works Myka up again, her tongue travelling up to her clit when her fingers take over its fast pace, before she pauses to lean against Myka’s inner thigh.

“No wonder we nearly killed Pete,” Helena murmurs, her words and hot breath making Myka keen quietly as she laces her hands through Helena’s wet hair, trying to encourage her to go back to her earlier ministrations. Helena chuckles and pulls at the back of Myka’s knee, pulling her leg forward to afford herself a better angle. Myka keens again and Helena stops her complicated rhythm of fingers in conjunction with sucking that has brought Myka right to the very edge. She bites Myka’s thigh lightly again as the agent’s hand fists her hair.

“What are you doing Helena?” She demands as Helena lightly gets up and presses her own still half clothed, dangerously wet body into Myka’s. Helena pulls at Myka’s bottom lip and sucks it, grinning as Myka’s hips cant into Helena’s thigh and Myka’s hands drop from Helena’s hair to her ass as Helena pushes her hips into Myka’s, jean clad legs offering too much friction. “You’re the worst girlfriend ever,” Myka pants as she begins to fumble with Helena’s jeans. Helena hums in agreement, helping Myka undo the jeans. Taking off the wet fabric is harder than Helena had realised and Myka slides down the wall into a crouch to help Helena peel off the wet fabric

“Should have thought this through better,” she murmurs as Myka’s hands trail down Helena’s calves and Helena steps out of her jeans.

Myka hums, hooking her thumbs into Helena’s soaked underwear and pulling it off quickly before she straightens up again. “Much better,” she murmurs, lacing her hands around Helena’s neck and using the wall as leverage as she wraps her own wet legs around Helena’s waist, the hot arousal between her legs ready for release. Myka carefully pushes Helena’s wet hair back, her breath catching in her throat as her hot center connects with Helena’s cool wet thigh.

“I hate you,” she whispers with the outmost sincerity as Helena looks up at her, cheeks and chest flushed.

“Oh don’t I know it,” Helena agrees, pulling Myka in for a searing kiss as she begins rocking into Myka steadily. Myka gasps, nails digging into Helena’s shoulder. Helena’s mouth drops lower and lightly bites down on Myka’s nipple, her hips picking up pace. The clenching muscles in Myka’s abdomen threaten to release and she arches against the marble again, slamming her own hips into Helena’s. Helena’s hands slip between their two bodies and, propelled by the momentum of her hips, Helena’s fingers in Myka and her thumb on her clit push her over the edge. Myka’s nails find purchase in Helena’s wet skin as she groans in her orgasm, a sound the steady stream of water masks well. Helena leaves feather light kisses on Myka’s shoulders as Myka’s body contracts around Helena’s fingers, her thighs squeezing Helena’s hips and grinding their bodies together. It’s like nothing else exists in the world other than this beautiful, stubborn woman vulnerable before her and Helena can’t breathe. She comes down slowly, her breath slowing to the beat of Helena’s light kisses.

“Hey you,” Myka murmurs, her eyes fluttering open. Helena chuckles.

“You’re being nice to me now?” She asks, smiling up at Myka as Myka’s forehead leans against her own.

“It’s a temporary thing,” Myka promises, still catching her breath. Helena chuckles again and Myka unhooks her legs carefully and slides down against Helena’s body, affording a quiet moan of complaint from Helena as she alleviates the pressure from where Helena wanted it. Myka ignores it. “Are we wasting water?” She asks innocently. Helena glances at the shower that’s been going for quite some time now.

“Well, we’re not done yet…” She hints. Myka pretends she doesn’t understand the implication again, though Helena can see the impish glint in her eyes.

“We should probably use the water,” Myka muses, edging away from Helena to her quiet protest and stepping under the stream of water. Helena pouts and Myka laughs, pulling her under the stream to kiss her in the warmth again. Helena, already painfully turned on by Myka, moans into Myka’s mouth as her hands return to her breasts. Myka grins through their kiss and, leaving one hand to palm Helena’s breasts, she reaches up. The detachable shower head comes off with a click. Myka carefully, one-handily, changes the setting. Helena lets herself be crowded against the marble with a grin: detachable shower heads definitely rank up there with post-it notes on the scale of modern inventions she’s enjoyed.

“You are so wise, Myka,” Helena murmurs as Myka pushes her into the wall. She grins and kisses Helena hungrily before she steps back and begins. The shower head is pointed upward and the stream of water bounces on Helena’s already sensitive skin. Myka begins at the top, circling Helena’s breasts with the water, making Helena’s breath catch and stumble as Myka makes circle around her nipples. “Myka,” Helena whispers and Myka grins wickedly. Helena bites her lip and stares at Myka pleadingly. Myka’s breath hitches and she gives in: the stream of warm water is directed at Helena’s nipples her body arches. Myka can’t keep away: she steps into Helena again and commandeers her lips as the jet of water trails down between the valley of her breasts. Helena pushes her hips forward and groans, a hand tugging lightly at Myka’s curls in impatience. Myka laughs, finally pointing the powerful stream of water at Helena’s clit. Helena moans obscenely loudly: Myka tries to swallow the moan with another kiss but Helena’s not very good at being quiet and since there’s no one else in the B and B, Myka reasoned she might as well let her be loud for a bit. Anyway, the sounds that Myka evokes alwys

“Myka?” Helena begs: Myka drops the showerhead unceremoniously and replaces it with her hand, curling her fingers slightly and grinning as Helena collapses around her.

Myka carefully turns off the water and replaces the showerhead tentatively. “We’re going to have to recycle a lot in the next month to make up for all the water we wasted,” Myka jokes, picking up all the soaking clothing from around the bathroom. Helena tries not to be distracted by Myka’s nakedness as she wraps her towel around herself.

“It was totally worth it,” Helena assures Myka, holding out her towel to her. “You’re always worth it,” she corrects herself and Myka laughs, wrapping her own towel around herself and kissing Helena chastely.

 


End file.
